My Boyfriend the Vampire
by Dem0nFl0wer
Summary: 2x1. Heero wakes up after the events of Foray Into Darkness. (incomplete)


  
My Boyfriend the Vampire  
Prologue  
  
I blinked open my eyes, staring up into the synthetic ceiling of a rental tube. My vision was kind of fuzzy, so I blinked again.... wait. I moved my fingers and toes. I was alive. At least, I think I was alive. But... last night.... Duo. One hand slapped towards my neck, and there they were. Two tiny puncture marks.  
  
I started freaking out. What the hell had happened? Duo had fangs. Duo was a vampire. Duo had bitten me. Was I dead? Oh my god, I was dead. The rational part of my mind tried to calm me down, saying hell would not look like a rental room. But then I remembered Sartre, and his whole hell is other people thing, and I thought, who the hell knew what hell was like? For all I knew I might as well be dead.  
  
Yet again, my rational side tried to calm me down. But the options it was giving me weren't so great either. Maybe Duo hadn't finished draining me... maybe he was saving me. Leftovers à la Heero. Great. And he would probably try to have his dirty little way with me as well, though a small part of my mind was telling me more sex would not be too bad. That led me off into another tangent, thinking about how death during an orgasm might be one of the more pleasurable ways of dying, before I clamped down on that thought. I did not want to die, even if I was getting the blow job and or ramming of my life at the time.  
  
Or maybe... I was a vampire? Oh god, I did not want to be a vampire. Come to think of it, my skin did feel a little clammy. Now frantic, though I'm sure I didn't look it, I grabbed a wrist. I had a pulse.  
  
I had a pulse.  
  
The thought calmed me a little, but then the entrance to the tube opened, and Duo climbed in. What could I do? I glared, even though I was half terrified. After all, I've never been face to face with a supernatural being.  
  
"Hey, sleepyhead, you've been down all day. Which is good for me, I guess, since I don't like the sun all that much. I try to avoid it the best I can, and wear lots of spf 45 sun block when I do have to go out it in, but, you know, it's damn hard sometimes when the rest of the world isn't nocturnal."  
  
Some of my fear melted away in the face of his overwhelming cheerfulness- had he been this cheerful last night?- as confusion took its place.  
  
"I bought you Chinese take-out!"  
  
Now I was completely and utterly baffled. I ruled out being a vampire, because then he probably would have brought me blood, but I wasn't discounting being dead just yet. I figured only death could be so strange. He must have noticed my apprehensive state, because he frowned.  
  
"Why do you look so grumpy? I went out and got you food and everything. I even paid extra for the collectible cup." He shoved the large, plastic container in my face, squeezing it so the cartoon panda was grinning at me in a very distorted and unsettling manner. "It even came with a collectible straw, see? It's all loopy and looks like bamboo."  
  
Okay, I was getting out of here. He saw me inching out and pouted. He actually pouted. The big, bad vampire pouted.  
  
"I can't believe you're leaving! After I bought you the cup. I didn't think you were like that." I must have let some confusion into my face, because he was quick to explain himself. "You know, a slut."  
  
This was the strangest situation I had ever been in. I wondered if you could go on an acid trip without actually using any acid.  
  
"But here you are, mister one night stand, mister love them and leave them. I thought we had something."  
  
I decided that yes, you could go on an acid trip without using any acid.  
  
"I thought you'd be my boyfriend now."  
  
"What?" It was the first word I said all day.  
  
Understanding dawned on his face as he started to frown, suddenly all serious. "It's because I'm a vampire, isn't it?"  
  
My mind was telling me that this was the time to go, to escape while he wasn't expected it, but... he looked so damn sad. And I was not a slut. "Ummm... no?"  
  
"Good." That stupid grin broke out on his face again. "Now eat your food."  
  
~tbc~  
  
  
  



End file.
